Blame
by invadercastiel
Summary: Dib wakes up strapped down in a cold , dark room but who is to blame ?
1. Chapter 1

Dib woke up , pain ringing through his skull. He looked around searching for the face of blame but saw nothing but darkness , not even a sliver of light to be seen. He noticed something cold holding out his arms and legs into place. Metal , defiantly metal...So was the table he was lying on.

He was so cold and felt so light headed. So many questions ran through his brain. Who did this ? Where was he ? What are they going to do ? He could hardly think straight with the terrible pounding of agony in his head.

"Hello" his raspy voice called out into the darkness...No response.

His heart started to race as the gravity of the whole situation weighed down on him. No , no this is wrong...Or maybe it wasn't...Who would notice he would be gone ? Gaz , his dad ? Pah , they never noticed him.. No one did and no one would...It would be the perfect crime.

He started to cry. Sure he was forgotten but he hardly deserved this. He began to hyperventilate and tried to struggle free. He let out a cry of frustration. Whoever did this was not something he'd want to find out soon. He struggled even though he knew all hope was lost.

Oh God, no. Please no. One of these things has to break ! I can't die like this ! I won't die like this ! I don't want to ! Someone will notice ! Yeah ! Maybe Dad is bringing us somewhere and Gaz will look for me !I know we don't have today booked but he could surprise us ! Haha , yeah ! I won't die ! Everything is totally fine. I can find a way out of this ! Dib tried to calm himself with his thoughts.

As time passed hope began to fade from Dib's mind and so did his sanity. The lack of spacial awareness drove him mad. He couldn't see a damn thing and the fear of it all could drive anyone to insanity. The cold , the darkness and even the quietness was getting to him. He let out a scream. "STOP THIS , FOR THE LOVE OF GOD ! PLEASE !"

Then what Dib heard next sent a shiver through is body.

"I am your God now."


	2. Chapter 2

The voice had definitely been distorted by some device but still there was a somewhat familiarity to it. It had a cold feeling to it. Even so it shook up Dib from what ever comfort he had. The distortion sounded so unnatural , so terrifying , even then there was still a hint of enjoyment in the voice. Mocking the boy , knowing it only drive his mind wild with questions and fear. How pitiful Dib would be alone wondering who is doing this. Pathetic...

Dib scanned the darkness for the source of the voice. Fuck ! He still couldn't see a thing in the pitch black ! He quickly quietened down to see if he could hear anyone in the room...Nothing but the sound of his heavy breathing and his quickly beating heart. That was all that filled the room , a boy strapped to a table and his fear.

"Who are you !?" Dib screeched , while struggling to free himself his restraints. The familiar ring to the voice was killing him. Who was it ?!

Maybe it was Keef ? Always being pushed aside and maybe being jealous of Dib for talking to(usually fighting with ) Zim even though they obviously hated each other , that kid was pretty crazy. No , Keef was too stupid and he always had a peppy voice but was it a ploy ? Even Dib hid certain things about himself.

Gaz ? Did he break any of her games ? No.. Did he annoy her in any way ? Probably , but it was always so easy to aggravate her. She truly hated him but to kill him ? It seemed a bit far fetched but she always did have that cold way in her voice. Maybe , just maybe...

Could it be Zim ? That stupid alien do this ? Dib would always spoil his plans ( Mostly with the accidental help of Zim himself) of world domination. They despised each other but could Zim do this ? Could he killed Dib in cold blooded murder ? His voice also had the cold tone to it. Dib guessed it could be possible.

Just then Dib's thoughts were interrupted by a conversation. The before distorted voice now rang clear.

"..st , the whole thing will be on camera."

" You better not be lying again , y-"

" Of course not ! You know you can trust me ! You picked me for that reason ! Well not just that re-"

The room was quiet again. Dib lay there in shock...Of course ! How could he be so stupid ! It was so obvious ! Dib underestimated them for so long and from who they were talking to Dib knew that something very wicked this way comes.

Dib screamed the name of the perpetrator.


End file.
